iLove You Freddie: Version II
by Edwardcul19
Summary: version 2, a little more patched up.... definitely R & R!


iLove You Freddie!

"Freddie! Stop wining and, help me and Carly with this heavy box of dishes!" Sam yelled. I slumped over, and helped Carly and sam, lift the over-sized box onto one of the shelves in our studio. CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "FREDDIEE!!" They both angrily, and not to mention painfully screamed. "Look what you did, Idiot!" Sam screamed in my face. Carly tried to stop Sam from pummeling me, and succeeded, letting Sam hit me one time!

"Is wittle Freddie gonna cry!?" Sam laughed out loud at me! I yelled at the top of my lungs, "NO!!!" The next thing I new, I was running out of the studio, accidently knocking over my camcorder in the process! I slammed the door, and just collapsed onto the hallway floor! I could hear Sam and carly, in the studio, yelling…

"Sam that was so uncalled for, Freddie didn't mean to drop the box on our feet!" Carly shouted at sam. "Yeah but… ""NO!" Carly interrupted Sam! "You go and clean up the mess, while I go and see if Freddie's alright," Carly said. I heard shuffling feet, another smash in the studio, and the door to the hall opening…

"Freddie!?" Carly called out. I couldn't take it anymore tears began to stream down my cheeks; my vision was getting blurrier by the second! "Freddie? Are you alright?" She reassuringly asked me. N…. I just started running before she could catch me, my face streaked with tears. "Freddie, Wait…" I didn't hear the last few words she said, because as soon as I got into the elevator, her calls died away.

I stepped into Carly's living room, and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Freddie! Wait!" Carly yelled. I just stopped dead in my tracks, and collapsed into the big couch, and she took the initiative to sit next to me. "Freddie, Sam's s…" I put a finger to her lips, before she could say another word. I looked into her eyes, she looked lost and concerned, and she looked angry and confused. She pulled me into a hug, and I let it all out! "It's okay Freddie, let it all out," She told me. I couldn't stop crying. We both just sat there in embrace, for an hour. She let go. She too had tears in her eyes. "Freddie, I've been meaning to ask you something…" She tapered off. "What…" I mumbled, still wiping the tears off my face.

"I…" she mumbled. "What is it?" I asked her. "This is so confusing, Freddie," she told me. "Freddie, I Love You." She bluntly forced it out from her lips. "…" I couldn't say anything, I was rooted to the spot, and the funny thing was I felt happy and not sad anymore. "Freddie…?" She said. "I always knew." I said with a smile. "Carly, wheres…. Oh my g…" "SAM!!! " We both yelled. She stood rooted to the spot, with a very angry look on her face! "Why didn't you tell me first CARLS!?" She screamed at Carly.

"I wanted too, honestly, but Freddie needed to know first." She said. "But, still Carls, I can't believe you, he's Freddie, ya know, FREDDIE!!!" Sam screamed at her, not even acknowledging me! "I can't believe you Sam!" Carly screamed. "Why can't you just accept the facts, I Love Freddie, Sam and that's final, and if this is going to break our friendship apart, just because I love Freddie, then I cannot believe you!" "But, Ca-""NO!!!" "I can't believe I am saying this, but I don't think we should be friends anymore." "FINE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed as she slammed the front door, and ran out of the apartment!

"Carly, are you sure this is the right thing to do, I mean you and Sam have been friends for years, practically since you were little." "I know." She said with heavy tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, please don't cry Carly, please, don't you know when you cry I will." I asked her. ""I can't help it!" she screamed at me, and slapped me in the face, running up the stairs to the studio. "Carly!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She screamed!

I stood there, at the foot of the steps, seeing her face, her pained, tear-stained face, that unbearable expression of sadness. For one fleeting glance, she looked at me, and just stopped, "Carly, please," I cried out, tears rolling down my face. "Carly." "Please." She came down the stairs, and we both embraced, hugging for the longest time. "I am so sorry you had to see that, Freddie." She cried, into my arms. "Carly, you should apologize; Sam was just surprised at your timing of telling me before her." I told her. She agreed, wiping the tears from her puffy eyes.

Later on…

"Hello?" "Yes, is Sam there?" "What do you want, you ugly jerk!" "Sam, I want you back here, with me and Freddie, to be friends again, to be together like we used to when we were little." "Sam, I know it hurt you that I told Freddie before you, but I didn't have a choice." "Sam please, come back." "Ok, Carly Okay please, don't cry anymore, please." "I am coming' over right now." We both heard knocks on the door; I went over to open it. "I am so sorry, for the fight, Carly!"


End file.
